Childish Confusion
by XavierForest
Summary: From crazed scientists to messes up concoctions, Exorcists sure have it tough, especially cursed teenage Exorsits Allen Walker. Well, lets just hope he makes it through in one piece, but with friends like his, who needs enemies, aside from akuma, that is. (Possibly one-shot)


Allen's P.O.V

Kanda and I had been sent on an assignment, of course Link came along too since he's supposed to be watching me at all times in case I turn traitor. Anyway, with all of us together I thought that this simple mission of collecting innocence would be no sweat, boy was I wrong. Not only was this crazed, scientist level-two akuma also looking for the innocence, but he set up multiple time consuming and extremely annoying traps all around the deserted town. To top it all off, I also have to deal with an extremely pissed off Kanda.

"Che, stupid akuma, when I get my hands on him Mugen will slice him to pieces." Kanda mutters to himself grumpily.

I sigh inwardly, why did Komui have to assign me to this town along with Kanda? Link is walking far behind us reading a book, letting us go in front so that we'll be the ones to be hit with the traps, therefore making sure that his book doesn't get destroyed. He even admitted it too. That smartass….

We dodge yet another trap, this one comprised of a stick and some sort of flaming ball. Yeah, I gave up trying to understand these things ages ago. I glance over at Kanda and sigh again. From the way he's gripping Mugen, I can tell that this akuma is going to have a very, very unfortunate end. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

That's when we see it, sitting on a rotting couch, the Innocence, along with the akuma. He's in his human form, attempting to use a set of tweezers to pick up the Innocence without touching it . This wacko basically screams 'MAD SCIENTIST'. I mean, come on, greying hair, small glasses sitting low on the nose, white coat, hell, he even has a silver scalpel sticking out of his pocket. Wait, no, I take that back, it's sticking out of his leg. Somehow I think something's mentally wrong with the guy, or maybe he just missed his pocket.

He jumps as we enter, fixing his bloodshot gaze upon us. Talk about creepy. He smiles an evil grin then pulls on a lever. Some form of liquid pours down on us, completely drenching me but only lightly splashing Kanda, who jumped back as soon as the akuma moved and not even touching Link, who had stepped outside, leaving everything to us. Why that little….

I sniff my soaking glove and gag, THIS STUFF STINKS! What is it anyway?! Let's just hope it's not as bad as the stuff the Science section creates. That would be a nightmare, especially if it's anything like Komuvitan D, then we're all doomed. And now Kanda looks even angrier, great, he's going to be such a joy to deal with later.

Unsheathing Mugen, Kanda steps forward. The akuma turns into his true form. Both stare at each other, daring the other to make the first move. The akuma moves swiftly to the side then leaps forward. He's dead in seconds. What a stupid akuma.

"Good job Kanda. I'll get the Innocence, you get Link. We'll have to get Komui to analyse this liquid–" I cut off midsentence as I feel my insides burning.

Ba-Kanda hasn't notice my breathing troubles yet. "Che, Moyashi, don't order me around." He grumbles but heads of to do as I said. Then he freezes at the sound of gasping, my gasping.

I've crumbled onto the floor, breathing heavily because my entire body feels as if it's been set on fire. Sweats drips off my forehead. Kanda turns slowly then walks towards me. "Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, Ba-Kanda!" Despite the pain I still have the strength to correct him.

He reaches down to grab my hand. "If you can say that then your fi–" This time it's Kanda who's collapsed.

"KANDA?!" I manage to yell.

Struggling, I pull myself onto my knees and drag myself over to Kanda. His symptoms are pretty much the same as mine. Looking around, I stagger to my feet, lifting up Kanda at the same time. I create an Ark gate, pull Kanda though, close the gate behind myself then re-collapse in a heap with Kanda on the floor of the secret room of the 14th. Unbeknownst to me, I had forgotten something's that were very important.

After waiting five minutes since the sounds of fighting had finished, Link came back into the room to find the destroyed body of an akuma and the Innocence that the Exorcists had been looking for, but no Exorcists. He snapped his book shut, scooped up the Innocence and gritted his teeth. "Just you wait, you damn slackers. This is going in my report."


End file.
